Amentia
by Infelix
Summary: Louco. Tom Riddle gostava desse adjetivo.


**CAPA ~** http : / i661 . photobucket . com / albums / uu339 / aribh1306 / aribhamentiacopy . jpg

.

.

**.Amentia.**

**.**

**.**

Tom gostaria que Amy Benson e Dennis Bishop pudessem vê-lo naquela hora. Se os seus antigos colegas de orfanato o vissem, iriam se arrepender de tê-lo chamado de "covarde", "protegido da Cole" ou qualquer outro nome pelo qual eles costumavam chamá-lo. Não, mentira, talvez eles o chamassem de "louco", mas não é como se ele não gostasse daquele adjetivo... Ser louco significava ser diferente, ser diferente significava não ser ordinariamente patético como todos aqueles que habitavam aquele maldito orfanato, ser diferente significava ser superior a Benson e Bishop.

Benson e Bishop. A imagem que sempre vinha a sua cabeça quando ele pensava em Amy e Dennis era os dois parados, lado a lado, olhando para ele com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios, dizendo coisas maldosas... Eles sempre o olhavam daquele jeito. Bem, pelo menos até aquela visita a Dover, a partir da qual Amy e Dennis passaram a ficar longe de Tom, mas nunca deixaram de falar mal dele. Nunca na sua frente, é claro, mas, do jeito como as palavras corriam pelo orfanato, seria inevitável ele tomar conhecimento do que eles diziam.

Riddle riu baixinho. Ele realmente queria saber o que aqueles dois iriam dizer se o vissem naquela hora...

E Billy Stubbs? Ah, Billy ficaria aterrorizado, é claro... Se o garoto havia se desmanchado em lágrimas e, depois, quase tentado matá-lo ao descobrir que seu coelho de estimação havia morrido, imagine o que ele faria naquela situação.

O sorriso se alargou nos lábios de Riddle enquanto ele se lembrava do rosto contorcido de lágrimas de Stubbs na época do incidente do coelho e de como a Sra. Cole teve que dar um jeito de segurar o menino para que ele não avançasse em Tom.

- "Você o matou, Riddle" – o rapaz imitou a voz do antigo colega e riu – "Assassino"...

A diretora do orfanato havia repreendido Billy por acusar Tom de ter cometido um ato tão terrível, mas ele sabia que a mulher mudara o seu jeito de agir perto dele após o incidente. A única que não mudara fora Martha, a funcionária que nunca tirava o sorriso do rosto e sempre tentava ser gentil com todos.

O que elas pensariam se o vissem naquela situação? A Sra. Cole com certeza levaria a mão ao peito, agarrando o pingente em forma de crucifixo que sempre usava pendurado no cordão de ouro em volta do pescoço, e começaria a murmurar alguma coisa... _"Como você pode, Tom? Eu não o criei para fazer isso! Como?"_. Martha... Bom, Martha arregalaria os grandes olhos azuis e começaria a chorar, cobrindo a boca com as mãos e se afastando dele como se ele fosse algum tipo de monstro prestes a atacá-la.

É, talvez fosse melhor elas nunca ficarem sabendo do que havia acontecido naquela casa. Era melhor que as duas mulheres guardassem a imagem de menino esquisito, mas educado e inteligente, que ele sempre mostrara a elas.

O rapaz fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, fixou o olhar no corpo caído a sua frente, antes de se desencostar da parede e ir, praticamente se arrastando, até ele.

- Você deve achar que eu sou louco – ele levou os dedos finos e compridos até a testa do cadáver, deslizando-os lentamente até chegar a bochecha deste – Deixe-me contar-lhe um segredo – o bruxo abaixou o rosto, sussurrando ao ouvido do outro – As pessoas mais interessantes são assim.

Afastou-se um pouco do cadáver, não muito, apenas o bastante para poder dar uma olhada melhor no rosto dele. Um sorriso sem emoção surgiu em seu rosto enquanto ele deixava os dedos irem até o canto dos lábios do morto, puxando-o de leve e vendo um pseudo-sorriso aparecer ali.

- Você não sorriu nem por um segundo desde que eu entrei aqui, sabia? – Tom afastou as mãos do cadáver, mas logo levou-as até o topo da cabeça deste, acariciando os cabelos escuros com delicadeza – Eu sempre pensei que o nosso encontro seria um pouco diferente, mas acho que isso não tem importância agora.

Ergueu os olhos e ficou quieto por um momento, ouvindo atentamente para ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém dentro daquela casa.

- Queria que alguns conhecidos meus nos vissem agora... Eles iriam gostar de você, eu acho. Quero dizer, o senhor é rico, elegante, bonito, bem nascido, _normal _– a última palavra saíra de sua boca na forma de um sibilo que não podia ser considerado como parte da língua inglesa – Diferente de mim, apesar de nós sermos muito parecidos...

Novamente, Tom aproximou-se do rosto do homem, deslizando a mão que estava nos cabelos deste até o lado do seu rosto, sorrindo enquanto sentia que o corpo do outro já estava começando a esfriar.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas temo que já seja a hora de eu ir embora – o garoto fixou o olhar nos olhos azuis vazios do cadáver uma última vez, antes de se levantar do chão – Boa noite, _papai_.

**IIIIII**

**N/A: **Fics sem noção são maneiras, não? É, são.

Um Tom diferente do Tom que eu geralmente escrevo ._. mais louco... É, é isso o que acontece quando você fica um tempão vendo a cara de louco do Anthony Hopkins em como Hannibal Lecter em "Silêncio dos Inocentes" e depois decido escrever uma fic sobre Voldemort _'

Eu tive que quotar Alice x_x'

Amentia = loucura, do latim.

O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado da minha loucura ai de cima...

Beijos ;***  
Ari.  
**


End file.
